1. Field
The present invention relates to medical devices and more specifically to an apparatus configured to direct non-invasive dosing of light to the brain of a patient.
2. Description of the Related Art
A medical disorder refers here to an abnormal physiological or psychiatric condition affecting the body or mind of a human person. Recently a number of medical disorders have been found to be responsive to light that is directed to brain cells of the affected person. Light therapy is already widely accepted as a treatment for, for example, Seasonal Affective Disorder and has solid clinical evidence across a number depressions such as PMS, Postpartum Stress and Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. Recently, light therapy has also provided promising evidence in a number of Central Nervous System (CNS) conditions such as Alzheimer's Disease, Parkinson's disease and even migraine.
The problem with implementations of light devices for treatment of physiological disorders is that there is yet little knowledge on areas of the brain that are affected in abnormal conditions and/or responsive to illumination. In addition, delivery of light to the internal structures of the brain is very difficult to manage and control. Light therapy in its current form is therefore typically administered inaccurately and in excessive amounts.
In addition, it is considered possible that there may be further medical disorders that are responsive to non-invasive light therapy and could be treated with illumination applied through the skull of the patient. However, it is difficult and very time-consuming to identify them and verify the efficacy of light treatment through testing groups of diagnosed patients.